Clamping devices of this type are generally known. Such clamping devices, also called clamping rings or similar, are often mounted on hoses or pipes in order to fasten them on another object. Moreover, such clamping devices are used for connecting elements by means of which two pipes, for example, are to be connected with each other. The clamping device often has a tightening strap with a tensioning belt fastened on it, and a turnbuckle into which the tensioning belt is inserted. By means of a clamping screw on the turnbuckle, which by its worm thread is in direct contact with a gearing of the tensioning belt, the clamping device is clamped on its ends. Fastening of the tensioning belt and the turnbuckle on the allocated tightening strap end is made until now by means of welding, riveting or clinching.
By welding and riveting, however, there is a high risk of corrosion, i.e., the joint may rust so that stability of the connections tensioning belt-tightening strap and turnbuckle-tightening strap is considerably reduced. In ox clinching there is the problem that the stamp provided for creation of the connection of two elements introduced into the die is subject to wear so that the safety to be achieved is reduced with increasing number of joints. Moreover, the required tools (stamp, die etc.) are complex in manufacture and expensive.